A Saturday Shopping Trip
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Don and Luka go to the store. Don x Luka.


**The Awesome Author's Note: This was requested by BlueRedPinkRanger! Hope you all enjoy!**

**The Awesome Disclaimer: I awesomely DO NOT own Super Sentai!**

It was a seemingly normal day on the Gokai Galleon, at least it was until Joe looked in a mirror and saw Don and Luka facing each other while holding hands! "HEY! YOU POSERS BETTER STOP THAT BEFORE I TOSS MY COOKIES!" Joe yelled as he pointed his index finger in the mirror.

Don and Luka quickly turned their heads to see Joe pointing at them through the mirror, "Stop pointing, that's not good manners." Luka said trying to act all high and mighty as she let go of Don's hands.

Joe quickly spun around, "Don't try to act all high and mighty because you're not!" Joe exclaimed calming down a bit, but he was still angry at Don and Luka for some reason.

Before Luka could punch Joe, Marvelous came in with lottery tickets, "Look what I have! Lottery tickets!" Marvelous yelled as he held them up in the air, but he quickly stuck them in his bottom right coat pocket before Luka could rip the tickets out of his fingers.

Don, Luka, and Joe just stared at Marvelous, "Is something wrong?" Marvelous asked as he looked in each of their faces.

"Yes, something is wrong!" Joe yelled as he walked up to Marvelous.

"What?"

"Don and Luka are in-" Joe started to say something about Don and Luka when Gai ran in and shoved Joe down to the floor. "OW! What was that for?" Joe yelled as he squirmed around trying to get back up.

"Marvelous-san, I know something that will blow your mind!" Gai yelled as he talked with his hands by throwing them around and such. "C'mon, guess!" Gai added as he waved his hands towards himself trying to get Marvelous to guess something.

"What am I supposed to guess?" Marvelous asked looking a bit annoyed by his team-mates.

Before Gai could answer Marvelous, Luka walked up to them and began talking, "You know Marvelous, I know something you don't know." Luka said with her arms crossed across her chest.

Marvelous crossed his arms as well, "You both are annoying me, I'm going to my 'throne' and sleep." Marvelous said then he walked away from Luka and Gai and went to his chair, sat down, and very quickly went to sleep.

Luka walked over to Don, grabbed his right hand with her left hand and demanded, "You're going to the store with me, if you like it or not!" Then she practicly dragged Don to the store with her.

At the store Luka saw an open cash register, her eyes gleamed brightly at the money inside. And then Luka felt herself walking over to the cash register while still dragging Don.

Before Luka could get over to the cash register a security guard stopped her, "What do you think you're doing?" The guard asked as he grabbed her right wrist.

"I...was...just...looking...around...for...stuff...to...buy." Luka replied awkwardly as she took gulps in between words.

The guard let go of her wrist, "I hate you! I wanna put someone in jail!" The guard yelled then he turned around and ran off to go sob somewhere.

"Okay, that was weird," Luka said then her and Don continued shopping.

While Luka and Don were in the perfume aisle they saw two women there and they looked kind of nasty, "Luka, better watch out for those two they look mean." Don whispered in Luka's right ear while squatting down behind her.

Luka rolled her eyes, "I can see them and don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Luka replied looking a bit annoyed.

While Luka was looking for some perfume to steal, Don saw the two women snickering at Luka and him, "Hey Luka, I think they're snickering at us." Don said to Luka and then he tried to listen to what else the two girls were snickering about.

Don heard something like, "Yeah, she's soo out of style!" The woman to the left said.

Then the woman to the right said, "I know, it's almost painful to look at her."

Don thought he should yell at the two women, but he couldn't. He didn't have the courage, but he and Luka quickly left the aisle, "Hey Luka, I have something to tell you." Don said as they were walking up to the front of the store.

"Not now! I'm on a mission!" Luka replied angrily as she walked briskly while looking straight ahead and at nothing else.

A few hours later of waiting in the BIGGEST check-out line of people they have ever seen in their whole lives, they finally made it out, "YES! WE MADE IT OUT ALIVE!" Luka screamed as she threw both of her fists up in the air, but she quickly brought them back down.

Back on the Gokai Galleon Don and Luka were worn out, "That was the worst time I have had at a store EVER! I have never seen so many people before in a crowd like that!" Luka exclaimed as she laid down on the floor wing-spread.

"You guys should've been sleeping like me and it was a nice rest with not very many people around." Marvelous said as he leaned up in his chair.

"I knew you guys shouldn't have went to the store, first of all, I knew you guys weren't going to steal or buy anything and second of all, it was a SATURDAY!" Joe exclaimed as he stood up out of his lawn chair that he'd stole from a garage sale a couple of weeks ago and pointed his index finger at Luka.

Don went over to Luka, "Uh, Luka mind if I tell you something?" Don asked nervously as he knelt down one knee beside her.

"Sure, what is it?" Luka asked as she sat up and turned her head to look at Don.

"Well, back there with those snobbish women, I heard them snickering and bad-mouthing us behind our backs by saying that you are out of style and stuff, so I was going to yell at them about it, but I couldn't, I'm sorry." Don said as he looked at Luka in the eyes.

Luka giggled a little bit, "You're fine Don, it's probably better that you didn't say anything because I didn't feel like arguing with anyone back there." Luka said with a grin then she quickly kissed him.

"Y-y-you just-" Don was going to say something, but Luka slapped her hand on Don's mouth so Don couldn't say anything that would embarrass her.

**The Awesome End Note: THE END! Please leave an awesome review!**


End file.
